Rose Thorn: Nightmare
by Hanny-Kurohime
Summary: Talisman biru bersinar bergantungan di leher indahnya. Bagaikan suatu tanda akan kekuatan. Bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, ia mencari kebenaran di balik semua mimpi buruk yang menimpanya. SebaCiel! DLDR! Review please?


**Rose Thorns: Nightmare**

 **Desclaimer: Yana toboso**

 **Warning: Abal, Gaje, YAOI, Typo, EYD tidak lulus uji, OOC, dll.**

 **Pairing: SebaCiel dong!**

 **["Sayang, Mau bermain Kejar-kejaran?" "Mau, Bu!" "Kalau begitu, gunakan kalung ini. Jangan berhenti berlari, sampai di tempat bibi Meirin. Jaga kalung ini dengan nyawamu. Kau mengerti, Ciel?" "Mengerti!" Talisman biru bersinar bergantungan di leher indahnya. Bagaikan suatu tanda akan kekuatan. Bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, ia mencari kebenaran di balik semua mimpi buruk yang menimpanya.]**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Chapter 1: Angelscliff School**

 **Ciel's Point of View**

Aku, dan Bibi Meirin tengah menunggu kereta di stasiun london. Bibi terus menerus mengingatkanku untuk sering-sering mengirim surat, berteman dengan banyak orang, belajar, dan menjaga kesehatanku. Ia juga sudah memaksaku membawa banyak coklat untuk dibagikan pada teman-teman. Aku tahu, ia sebenarnya sedang berusaha membuatku lupa tentang Madam Red. Nenekku yang meninggal 3 hari yang lalu. "Aku tahu, Bi. Kau sudah mengingatkanku kemarin, dan tadi pagi." Ujarku. "Aku hanya khawatir, Ciel. Bagaimana pun juga, kaukan akan bersekolah di sekolah asrama yang jauh dari sini." Kata Bibi. Ah ya, Angelscliff School. Sekolah asrama terkenal yang berada di Angelscliff. Sebuah daerah pegunungan yang hanya bisa dijangkau dengan kereta. Dan Aku, serta salah satu sahabatku, Alois beruntung bisa mendapatkan Beasiswa di sana. "Ciel! Kok kamu melamun? keretanya sudah datang." Kata Bibi menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. "Ah, tidak kok bi. Aku pergi dulu!" Seruku. Kuambil koperku, dan segera ku gerakkan kedua kaki ini untuk berlari ke kereta. Semoga saja aku bisa bertemu Alois disana.

Begitu aku membuka pintu kompartemen, terdengarlah sebuah suara yang tak asing bagiku. "Ciel! Tunggu!" Alois menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya memburu. "Tadi ku panggili dari stasiun tau!" Gerutunya sambil mengikutiku duduk di kursi kompartemen. "Masa? Aku tidak dengar." Ujarku. "Sepertinya kau harus mengecek pendengaranmu, kawan. Ngomong-ngomong, Lizzy sudah bilang ia masuk Angelscliff juga?" Tanya Alois. "Yang benar? Kok aku tidak di kasih tau?" "Aku juga baru tahu dari ayahku!"

Tak lama, pemandangan perkotaan berganti dengan pepohonan, sawah, dan rumah-rumah pedesaan. "Hei, Ciel. Kau dengar tidak, tentang mitos Angelscliff?" Tanya Alois tiba-tiba. "Hah? tidak tuh." Jawabku. Dalam hati, aku penasaran. Soalnya, Alois takkan menceritakan sesuatu yang menurutnya murahan. Pasti mitos ini sangat menarik apabila ia sendiri tertarik. "Katanya, pemilik Angelscliff yang dulu, Sieglinde, menghilang secara misterius. Ada yang bilang, ia kabur besama pacarnya. Tapi, ada yang bilang ia mati terjatuh dari kuda." Jelas Alois. "Satu-satunya hal dari Sieglinde yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah Talisman biru tua. Yang kabarnya menghilang juga." Lanjutnya. Suasana menjadi hening. Talisman biru tua. Tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh Talismanku. Talisman pemberian ibuku yang tersembunyi dibalik seragamku. _"Kita telah sampai di Angelscliff"_ Mendengar interkom tersebut, aku, dan Alois segera mengambil koper kami, dan bergegas keluar dari kereta. Begitu keluar, kami di suguhi pemandangan menakjubkan sekolah kami. "Ayo, Alois. Aku tak mau terlambat pada hari pertama sekolah." Kataku sambil menyeret Alois yang masih mengagumi arsitektur Anggelscliff School.

"Ciel! Alois!" Panggil Sahabatku yang lain, Elizabeth Middleforth, atau Lizzy. "Hai Lizzy Kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Alois. "Kemarin. Dan kalian tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku bertemu dengan kalian. Semua murid disini sombong-sombong!" Jawab Elizabeth. "Entah kenapa aku tidak terkejut." Gumamku. "Ayo, kuantar ke kamar kalian." Ajak Elizabeth. Angelscliff school mirip dengan gereja-gereja bergaya _Gothic,_ dan lorong-lorongnya dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan aneh. Ada lukisan seorang biarawati yang memegang potongan tangan seseorang, lukisan anak perempuan yang menusuk kucingnya dengan pisau, dan masih banyak lain. "Ini sekolah atau rumah hantu?" Tanya Alois. "Entahlah. Tapi, bukankah gambar-gambar ini keren?" Elizabeth balik bertanya. Dasar pecinta mistis. "Ini dia! Kamar kalian!" Seru Elizabeth sambil membuka pintu. Ruangan itu tak terlalu kecil, dan tidak terlalu besar. Ada 2 tempat tidur _single-bed_ , dua lemari, dua meja belajar, serta dua meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. "Elizabeth, itu lukisan siapa?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam, gaun hijau tua, serta sebuah Talisman biru tua di lehernya. "Itu nona Sieglinde. Dan, berapa kali kubilang panggil aku Lizzy?!" Seru Elizabeth.

"Ciel! Aku ambil yang dekat pintu ya!" Seru Alois. Aku hanya mengangguk, dan menaruh koperku di dekat tempat tidur yang satu lagi. Aku heran, kenapa Alois tidak mengambil yang ini. Tempat tidur yang inikan dekat jendela. Jadi bisa melihat pemandangan indah Angelscliff. "Coba kalian cek laci-lacinya. Kemarin, aku menemukan sebuah cincin berlian!" Kata Elizabeth sambil menunjukkan cincin yang ia temukan. Cincin itu sangat indah. "Hm, sepertinya terbuat dari emas putih, dan batunya, batu berlian putih." Ujar Alois. "Indahkan? Coba cek! Aku ingin tahu, kalian beruntung atau tidak!" Kata Elizabeth. Alois membuka laci meja belajarnya, dan segera berseru senang. Tampaknya ia menemukan cincin emas, dengan berlian merah. Ku buka laci meja kecil, di sebelah tempat tidurku. Tampak ada sebuah surat, dan cincin perak, dengan berlian biru. "Aku menemukan surat, dan cincin." Kataku. Dan aku segera menyesalinya, karena Alois, dan Elizabeth langsung merengek kepadaku agar aku membaca surat tersebut. "Baik! Baik aku baca!" Kataku jengkel. Dengan keras, aku mulai membaca surat tersebut.

 _Penyihirku yang manis_

 _Kau baik-baik sajakan? Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan ini semua berakhir. Orang-orang tersebut masih mengejarku. Mereka tampak seperti serigala kelaparan yang tengah mencari mangsanya yang kabur. Kuharap mereka tidak menyakitimu, oh, tuhan. Jangan sampai mereka menyakitimu! Aku tak sanggup membayangkanmu disakiti oleh mereka._

 _Kau benar. Tak seharusnya, aku menjawab panggilan mereka. Maafkanlah iblis didalam tubuhku. Yang membuatku terbuai dengan persembahan mereka. Jiwaku telah ternoda. Tubuhku sudah melemah. 20 bulan biru lagi, dan aku akan menghilang kedalam kegelapan. Cincin ini memiliki sebagian jiwaku. Kumohon, pakailah. Benda itu akan melindungimu._

 _Penyihirku tersayang, tak sengaja ku dengar mereka. Larilah! Mereka mengejarmu. Bawa Talisman itu jauh-jauh dari Angelscliff. Tempat ini sudah tak aman bagimu! Jangan pernah menginjakkan kakimu di tempat terkutuk ini lagi! Lupakanlah aku, carilah pria lain yang dapat membahagiakanmu! Bukan yang membawa masalah sepertiku._

 _Aku akan terus mencintaimu,_

 _S.M_

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. "Siapa...S.M?" Tanya Alois memecahkan keheningan. "Siapa itu, 'Penyihir'?" Tanya Elizabeth. "Mana aku tahu!" Jawabku ketus. Ku teliti surat tersebut. Sepertinya ini sudah lama sekali. Kertasnya sampai sudah menguning. Kriiiiing! "Ah! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi! Ayo, ke Aula!" Seru Elizabeth. Aku, dan Alois segera mengangguk, dan berlari bersama Elizabeth ke Aula. Aula Angelscliff School sangatlah besar. Ada sangat banyak meja. Kami memilih meja yang berada tepat di tengah. Kebetulan meja tersebut memiliki 3 kursi. Begitu semua meja tlah terisi, seorang wanita berambut putih, dan bermata ungu berdiri dari kursinya. "Selamat datang murid-murid Angelscliff! Namaku adalah Angela Bran. Aku adalah kepala sekolah kalian. Terima kasih bagi murid-murid yang mendaftar ke Angelscliff school, dan selamat bagi para murid beasiswa. Semoga kalian mendapatkan banyak ilmu disini! Sebelum kita menyantap hidangan yang tersedia, marilah kita berdoa terlebih dahulu." Setelah selesai berdoa, para pelayan memasuki Aula, dan menghampiri setiap meja, untuk menanyakan pesanan. Aku, dan Alois sampai membelalakan mata. Meski, kami cepat-cepat sadar dari kekagetan kami.

Setelah selesai makan, karena ini hari pertama, kami diperbolehkan untuk menjelajahi sekolah. "Kita menjelajahi lantai atas yuk!" Ajak Alois saat kami sudah menemukan letak semua kelas kami nantinya. "Ayo saja. Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan." Kataku. Kami segera menaiki tangga. Sesampainya disana, kami disuguhi pemandangan yang bisa dibilang mistis. Tampak ada beberapa siswa berkeliaran. "Ternyata perpustakaan disini toh." Ujar Elizabeth saat melihat pintu perpustakaan. Tiba-tiba, Talismanku bersinar, membuatku, Alois, dan Elizabeth kebingungan. "Kalungmu kenapa, Ciel?" Tanya Alois. "Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia bersinar." Jawabku. "Hmm, coba kita masuk ruangan itu." Kata Elizabeth sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tepat di sebelahku. Kami mencoba mengikuti saran Elizabeth. Perlahan-lahan, kubuka pintu tersebut, dan mendapati sebuah lorong dengan lukisan-lukisan Sieglinde, yang berujung dengan sebuah pintu lagi. "Terkunci." Ujar Alois saat ia berusaha membuka pintu tersebut. "Tunggu dulu." Ujar Elizabeth. Ia mengambil sebuah kawat dari sakunya, dan berusaha membobol pintu tersebut. Ceklek. "Terbuka~" Kata Elizabeth dengan bangganya. "Sejak kapan kau bisa membobol pintu, Lizzy?" Tanyaku. "Aku sering lihat di film-film!" Jawab Elizabeth.

Saat kami melamgkah masuk, Talismanku bersinar lebih terang dari yang tadi. Dan tiba-tiba saja, kami bertiga terpental. "Aku serius, Ciel. Kalungmu kenapa?!" Tanya Alois setengah berteriak. "Mana aku tahu!" Jawabku. "Tunggu semuanya!" Seru Elizabeth. Membuat suasananya menjadi hening. Lalu, kami menyadarinya. Cincin yang kami temukan di kamar kami secara magis telah terpasang di jari, dan berpendar lembut. Lalu, terdengarlah sebuah suara.

 _Air dari pembuluh darah kami_

 _Udara dari nafas kami_

 _Api dari nafsu kami_

"Lizzy, kalau kau bercanda, ini tidak lucu." Kata Alois. "Siapa juga, yang bercanda?!" Seru Elizabeth ketus. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat merasakan udara di sekitar Elizabeth mendorong ku, dan Alois. "Eh?" Elizabeth berkedip dua kali. Sepertinya ia sama bingungnya dengan ku. "Lizzy? Apakah kau bisa mengendalikan udara?" Tanyaku. "Entahlah." Jawab Elizabeth. Ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan berkonsentrasi. Betapa terkejutnya kami saat di telapak tangan kanannya terbentuk pusaran angin kecil. "Lizzy! Itu keren sekali! Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Alois. "Aku hanya berkonsentrasi." Jawab Elizabeth. Aku mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dengan Elizabeth. Dan terkumpullah air-air di udara yang sekarang tengah melayang di tangan kananku. "Sekarang giliranku!" Seru Alois bersemangat. Saat ia mencobanya, muncullah api di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Keren." Gumam Elizabeth sambil menatap cincinnya sendiri. Ia kemudian memainkan kekuatannya yang baru. Ia mengirim angin kemana-mana, sampai, Bruk! Sebuah buku jatuh tepat diatas kepalaku. "Maaf, Ciel!" Kata Elizabeth. "Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Alois. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Kataku. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama." Saranku. "Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan kekuatanku." Rajuk Elizabeth. "Di kamar kami saja." Kata Alois. Sesampainya di kamar, Alois, dan Elizabeth memainkan kekuatan mereka, sementara aku membaca buku yang jatuh di kepalaku.

 _15/3/XXX_

 _Mereka kembali mencari 'dia'. Dalam hati aku khawatir. Bagaimana jika mereka berhasil? Bagaimana jika 'dia' mengikuti keinginan mereka? Bagaimana jika 'dia' mengkhianatiku? Kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaan yang diawali dengan 'Bagaimana'?_

 _'G.W'_

 _26/3/XXX_

 _'Spider' memberikanku surat dari 'dia'. Ya. Aku akan mengikuti kemauannya. Aku harus lari._

 _'G.W'_

 _11/11/XXXXY_

 _Sudah sangat lama aku tidak menulis sesuatu di jurnal ini. Aku menitipkan 'kunci' semua ini kepada cucuku. Mereka telah menemukan lokasiku._

 _'G.W'_

 _25/12/XXXXY_

 _'Spider', 'Reaper', 'U.T', dan 'Red reaper' memberitahuku, tentang keadaan 'dia, dan mereka. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti berlari._

 _'G.W'_

 _30/12/XXXXY_

 _Kali terakhir aku menulis jurnal. Angelscliff berbahaya. Kuharap siapapun yang memiliki 'Kunci' tidak pernah berada disini._

 _Tertanda,_

 _'G.W' Pelindung 'Kunci'_

"Ciel, itu buku apa?" Tanya Elizabeth. "Entahlah." Jawabku. "Hanya jurnal biasa." Ku alihkan perhatianku ke Talisman biruku. Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya, dengan kematian ibuku? kematian Madam Red? Ku sentuh mata kananku yang ditutupi penutup mata medis (bayangkan penutup mata Ciel saat menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa di Kuroshitsuji Book of Circus.) Apakah simbol aneh dimataku juga berhubungan dengan semua ini?

 _TBC_

 _Hai. Saya Author yang sedang mencoba membuat fic Kuroshitsuji. Maaf kalau abal *pundung dibawah shower* Saya juga sedang mencoba genre Supernatural. O ya. Soal Sebastian, dia belum muncul dulu. Meski sudah dibicarakan. Terima kasih, sudah membaca fic abal saya *sujud*. Apabila reader-reader sekalian bersedia memberikan saya review, saya tambah berterima kasih lagi._

 _Jaa ne!_


End file.
